Strength in Weakness
by Try Me
Summary: Sure thing, I replied pulling her close. She layed her head on my shoulder and I breathed in the all too familiar scent. This felt so right, but I knew it was time to do what needed to be done.


_I've dealt with my ghosts and I faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on_

I came home after another hard days work to find the house empty. How I hated entering the dark house, made me feel so alone. I locked up my car and wandered inside to find a note on the counter;

_Hey sweetie, went to the store to get some things for dinner. Love you lots more than you'll ever know, Lizzie._

I placed it back in its resting spot and continued on to the shower.

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean you no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on_

I stood under the flowing hot water for a while and let it wash all my pain and worries away. There was something I'd have to tell her tonight, and I knew I had to. After making up my mind I stepped out of the shower and dressed into some comfortable clothes. I turned to the radio and turned on our song. "Hey sweetie, wanna dance?" The familiar voice asked.

"Sure thing," I replied pulling her close. She layed her head on my shoulder andI breathed in the all too familiar scent. This felt so right, but I knew it was time to do what needed to be done.

"Liz, I-"

"Shh David, just hold me for a while." She silenced me.

_I'm movin' on_

We danced til our song had finished then she questioned what I was about to say.

"Lizzie, I can't keep this up."

"I know David, I'm suprised you did this long." She answered while still holding me close as we continued to dance.

_At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me_

"I'm moving back to Hilridge for a while, then I'm going to figure out what to do from there."

"Thats understandable David." She whispered in my ear.

_And I know there's no guarentee's, but I'm not alone_

"I wont ever forget you or our time together, but I think its time for me to go."

"You need to find life without me." She said looking at me

_There comes a time in everyone's life_

"I don't want to, but I know that it's time... I love you so much Liz." I cried pulling her closer.

"I know David." She said wiping my tears.

_When all you can see are the years passing by_

"Why did this have to happen to us? Why did you have to die? Why couldn't I have done the things I was supposed to do?" I cried clinging to her ghostly form.

"Shh David," She cooed hugging me close. "It wasn't your fault. No one knew it was going to happen. Besides, it's time to let go for Melanie's sake."

_And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_

We layed together on the bed. Her ghostly form comforting me. As always, when I woke up the next morning she was gone. I sadly got up and started getting ready for work. When I arrived at the office I put in my transfer notice to the same agency, just an office closer to Hilridge. My boss knew my situation and told me to take the week off and that he would miss me. He also said he was suprised I had stayed this long and made the notice effective immediately.

When I arrived home that evening, I started packing. I picked the note up that Liz had written over a year ago on that tragic day, I read the last line over and over and I knew it was true. After all, her soul still wasn't at peace because she was worried about how I was dealing with it all. Emotionally exhausted I went up to bed.

The next morning I woke feeling a little better than I had in a while. I deiced it was time to call the McGuires and let them know that I was coming back.

"Hello McGuire residence, Melanie speaking." A cute six year old voice answered.

"Hey Mel, it's daddy." I replied not being able to help the smile spreading across my face.

"Daddy! Are you coming to see me? Can I come home yet?" She said excitedly.

"Mel, how would you like daddy to come there and we live around both your grandparents?"

"REALLY daddy, you mean it?" She squeeled in my ear.

"If thats what you want. Can I talk to Gramma?" I smiled her excitement was contagious.

"I want really that daddy, almost more than anything else. Here's gramma, I love you daddy."

"I love you too Mellie."

"Hi David, whats up?"

"Well Mrs. McGuire, I'm moving back home."

"Thats wonderful news David, Melanie will love it. When are you coming?"

"In a week, then we will stay with my parents until I find a home for us."

"I'll start scopeing houses in the area and give you the list when you get here. Have any preferance?"

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on_

We continued talking houses and everything for a while then I decided to pack the things I couldn't part with and sell the rest. When Lizzie passed Jo had come to help me with her belongings and we already had the things packed that Melanie should have when she gets older to remember her mother by. I made sure to get those things into my car first. Spending the next few days in a garage sale of things I didn't need I had also managed to sell the house partially furnished with the bed among other things I needed to leave behind in order to start my new life with my beautiful daughter who was the spitting image of her mother.

A few days before I was to leave, Jo called and told me about a beautiful house she had found that was between hers and my mothers and they wanted to act on it now. She emailed me pictures and I saw that it was perfect for Mel and I so I told her to buy it and gave her my account number for the transfer. So by the day I left I had a home to move into instead of living with my parents.

I had everything loaded up and had plans to leave first thing in the morning. I had my clock radio on and was listening to music before I fell asleep when a familiar song came on the radio.

"I'm proud of you David." Her sweet heavenly voice sounded.

I quickly opened my eyes. "Liz, your so beautiful." I whispered seeing her in a form she'd never appeared in before.

"I'll always love you David, but I'm crossing over now." She sang to me me in her angelic voice.

"I'll always love you Liz, I'll be fine now." I said taking her in my arms one last time.

"I know." She whispered kissing my cheek. "I'll always be watching you guys."

The next thing I knew it was time to get going. I grabbed the last items I had left for the night and headed to the exit ramp to take me to the interstate so I could make it to Hilridge.

_I'm movin' on_

"Daddy! Daddy! Your really here!" Melanie screamed as I pulled into the McGuires drive.

"Yes mam, you really doubted I would." I questioned picking her up.

"No, but I missed you so much!" She answered hugging my neck.

We walked inside and I chatted with the McGuires about the latest happenings. Then we decided to head over to my new house to get everything settled in. That evening everything was unpacked and we were ouside saying our goodbyes to the family that had come to help.

"David sweetie, if you need anything, you call."

"I know mom." I answered hugging her as she got into the car.

"We'll see you in the morning son." My dad said starting the car up and pulling out.

"David, you know the number, and if you-"

"It's okay Mrs McGuire really. You guys have been great with this whole thing. You'll never know how much I appriciate you guys taking care of Mel while I got myself back together." I interrupted her.

We finished our goodbyes and made plans for breakfast in the morning since I didn't have any food in the house yet. After everyone had left I started to look around for Mel. I heard her around back with someone else playing on the swingset.

"My daddy is the strongest man in the whole world! He moved my whole bedroom from my grammas to here all by himself."

"Yeah well, my mommy bakes the best cookies. She started making some when she oticed you guys were moving in." The new little boy chirped back at her.

"Kids huh." Someone spoke up from behind me.

"Yeah, they say the stragest things." I replied turning around to face his new neighbor. "I'm David Gordon, and that's my little Melanie." 'and you hve the greenest eyes I have ever seen.' I said to myself.

"I'm Allysa, and that's Tristan, and if you think thats strange, you just wait and see." She giggled. "I baked you guys some cookies, wanna bring tem inside and find a place to put them?"

"Sure thing." I smirked, "Sure thing."

_I'm movin' on_

Now I know this is going to tick Lizzie and Gordo lovers off, I had this idea in my head and couldn't get it out. So just know I love Lizzie and Gordo togethr as much as anyone, but I felt the need to write this and post it. So sorry if you people get upset.


End file.
